¡Operación: Recuperar a Roxas!
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: AxelxRoxas. Roxas ha abandonado la Organización, y Axel hará lo que sea por recuperarlo. Oneshot


Muy bien, si están aquí es porque quieren saber de mi plan maestro. Está bien, les contaré. Pero primero, les voy a poner un poco al tanto.

Mi nombre es Axel, ¿lo memorizaron?

Ejem.

Soy el miembro V de la Organización XIII, soy muy fuerte, apuesto y soy un Nobody.

¿¿¿QUEEE??? ¿No saben que repanpanos es eso? Jaja, descuiden, yo los culturizaré.

Un Nobody es aquel ser que se crea cuando una persona con un corazón muy fuerte se convierte en un Heartless.

Si me preguntan de que persona soy Nobody, pues... ¡¡No tengo idea, pero se conforman con lo que tienen, ¿ok?! (Aunque algunos dicen que me parezco a un tal... Reno ù.u)

Bien, hay cierto miembro de la Organización, que es... ¿como describirlo? ¡¡La persona más sexy todos los mundos!! Seh, eso se acerca a lo que quiero decir.

Su nombre es Roxas (aunque me gusta decirle Roxy nOn) y es el miembro XIII. Puede usar dos Keyblades y es el más joven de la Organización.

Tiene el cabello dorado algo alborotado, pero bien cuidado, ojos grandes de un color azul mar, tan profundos que siento que me hundo en ellos. Piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana y labios sonrosados muy, pero muy tentadores.

Já, pero yo les gané a todas ustedes niñas, porque yo... ¡Soy su koi! Muahahahahhaa muéranse de envidia xDD!

... cri criii

¡¡¡HEEEY!!! Perdón, perdón. No se vayan, solo presumía un poco, no es para que se enojen ¬¬u

Bien, el problema de todo esto fue porque... ¡Soy un tremendo idiota, pedazo de burro, tarado y baboso! ToT

Lo que pasó fue que Roxy quería saber porque la Keyblade le eligió, y también estaba el tema de Sora... Así que abandonó la Organización...

Si, si, intenté detenerlo pero... Me dijo algo completamente horrible...

_"Nadie va a extrañarme"_

¡Y yo no tuve el valor para decirle que yo sí lo haría, y pedirle que no me dejara!

Pff, ¿Ven que soy un idiota?

Pero bueno, eso no fue lo peor. No estoy seguro como, pero... ¡Capturaron a Roxas! TToTT y... y... ¡¡¡Le borraron la memoria!!

Seeh, ahora está viviendo en una Ciudad llamada Twiliguit Town, y... y... ¡Tiene un noviooo! Por eso amigos (o amigas) míos (mías ¬¬u... Con un demonio, dudo que algún chico esté leyendo esto, así que les trataré de chicas, ok?) ehn... ah, por eso amigas mías, empezaremos la operación: ¡¡Secuestren a Roxas, recuperen su memoria y besarlo apasionadamente!!

Lo resumiré así, ejem: S.A.X.M.B.A.

Y como suena parecido, está operación se llamara... SAMBA xD seeeh!!

Bien, ya que tenemos todo dicho, ¡Manos a la obra!

ºººººººººº Twiliguit Town- 4:47 p.m.

Plan: Tirarle un red y esperar achuntarle.

Roxas está sentado comiendo un helado con ese mocoso desaliñado de Hayner ¬¬ ¿¡Que le ve!? Soy el doble de apuesto que ese enano.

Roxas le sonríe, como solía sonreírme, ¡Aaaah! Roxy TT--TT

_-¿Participarás conmigo en el Torneo?_

-_Por supuesto, aunque..._- dijo Roxas llevándose la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo- _No quisiera lastimarte, Hayner-chan._

-_Lastímame si quieres_- dice el muy depravado de Hayner ¬O¬... O.O o mi Dios, ¡Acaba de sujetarlo de las muñecas y le está besando! Esto no lo soporto ¬¬ ¡¡¡LO MATARÉEEEEEEE!!! ¡¡LE ROMPERÉ LOS BRAZOS Y LE SACARÉ LOS OJOS CON UN...!!

Mmmm... ¡Pero no puedo arruinar el plan TxT AAY! Ya se º---º

-¡¡_Nobodys!!_- grito y un grupo de seres blancuchos muy feos aparecen- _Atáquenlo si quieren, matenlo, no me importa, ¡Pero no toquen al lindo!_

Como les ordené, los Nobody atacaron a Hayner, mas Roxas le protege con... uh, esa cosa que parece una espada, de mango amarillo patito y filo azul.

Nyee ¬¬ no estás facilitando esto Roxas-chan...

¡Así que le tiro una red xD! Luego lo agarro como un saco de papas y me lo echo al hombro, aunque el patalea y me exige que lo liberé.

-_Me lo agradecerás luego u_

-¡_Roxas_!- AAAH! Ese chico Hayner me sujetó la pierna y... y me está mordiendo TTOTT sin querer, dejo caer a Roxas-chan, quien cae en los brazos del depravadoooo!- _¿Estás bien, Roxy?_

-_H-Hai, gracias_- dijo sonrojado, mientras el idiota rarito le quitaba la red de encima.

-_¡Me quitaste a mi novio y ahora el apodo que le daba! ¡Te mataré! La próxima vez_- dije apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazante.

_-¿Quien eres?-_ dice Roxas, mas yo sonrió de lado y creo un portal para luego desaparecer.

A que eso crea un efecto dramático xDD!

ºººººººººº Twiliguit Town- Torre del reloj- 7:28 p.m.

Bien, el primer plan sin duda falló, pero siempre hay un más tarde, y Xemnas me dio una semana para traerlo de vuelta... o sino... tendremos que matarle...

uh, ¡Mejor dejemos eso de lado!

Roxas viste una camisa blanca, de manga corta color negro y pantalones cortos, café, ¿como se dice ese color? ¿Beich? baah, ustedes me entienden.

¡Lo que quiero decir es que se ve divino!

Mmmm... Aunque tiene que dejar de comer esos helados azules, de sabrá Dios que sabor.

¿uh? ¿Que tienen una duda? Ah... el porque no pude decirle a Roxas que yo si le extrañaría...

ehn, es difícil de explicar. Aunque éramos novios, yo... jamás le dije que le amaba, correspondía sus besos y lo quería, pero jamás se lo dije.

De hecho, él fue quien se me declaro, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Ya les dije que soy un maldito cobarde, pero eso va a cambiar, ¡recuperaré la memoria de Roxas y le diré cuanto lo amo! Así que descuiden.

Uhn... rayos, anocheció y Roxas-chan y compañía regresaron a su "guarida" bueno, para la próxima...

ººººººººººº Twiliguit Town- 3:00 a.m.

Plan: Llevármelo mientras duerme.

Muy bien, ahora si que lo lograré. Me acabo de meter en su guarida (bien, no se como llamarle, pero ahí duerme y sus amigos raritos también, así que...)

Me adentro sigilosamente, prácticamente de puntitas a la habitación de Roxas, donde el duerme apaciblemente en su cama.

KYAAAAA! Es la cosa más preciosa del mundo ¡¡TENGO QUE APROOVECHAR LA OPORTUNIDAD!!

Ejem, bien. Me acerco a la cama, y aparto ligeramente algunos molestos cabellos que caen sobre la frente de mi lindo Roxas, rozando ligeramente su mejilla. El suspira en sueños... y... no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-_Sora..._- OoO... ¿q-q-q-queeeeee...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TTTOTTT

¡Roxas TxT... ºoº ya se!

Me acerco a él, lentamente, hasta rozar su bellos labios, seeh, como en los viejos tiempo. No importa que no me recuerde, él no dejará de ser Roxas.

-_Profesora... de Matemáticas..._- oigo murmurar con voz lúgubre afuera de la habitación- _Te mataré... te mataré... ¡¡MUERETEEEEEE!!_

Roxas abre pesadamente los ojos y yo me aparto rápidamente para que no me descubra. Salo de la habitación...

ERROR TT---TTT

-_¡¡MUEREEEEE!!_- grita una chica de cabello castaño y pijama anaranjado. ¡Y me ataca con una katana òOou! Yo lo esquivo y ella sigue atacándome como una desquiciada.

_-¡No soy tu profesora! _

-_Muere... ¡¡NADIE ME PONE UN 5.0 Y SALE CON VIDAAAAA!!_- grita la niña desquiciada psicópata.

De repente, las luces se encienden, y aparece al odioso de Hayner ¬x¬, un niño un poco gordito con peinado de palmera y Roxas.

-_WoOoOow, Olette, cálmate_- dijeron Hayner y el otro sujetándola- _¡Está sonámbula!_

Roxas me mira fijamente, mientras que los otros no reparan en mi presencia.

Pence (el niño gordito) le lanzo agua a la chica.

-_AAAH, está fría_- se quejó- _Mmm... ¿Que paso? ¿Por que me miran así o-ô?_

-_Por nada nOnu_- dijeron los tres chicos, Hayner se volteo un poco a donde estaba yo, pero antes que me viera, Roxas me tiró al piso con fuerza xxu

_-¿Mm, y eso?_- dijo Hayner al oír como yo caí como un saco de papas ¬¬ seeh, papas x3!

-_Ahn, ¿Que cosa?-_ dice mi bello Roxas-chan. Me está encubriendo oOo lindo º--º

-_Mmm... Tal vez lo imaginé_- siee, seguro que si, ahora lárgate ¬¬

Bueno, al final todos se fueron, dejándome a mi y a Roxas-chan a sola.

-_Eres el que intentó capturarme en la tarde, ¿no?-_ dice con tono frío.

-_Ehn, pues...-_ no estoy muy seguro de que responderle. Roxas se pone una chaqueta negra que estaba tirada por ahí.

-_Ven conmigo._

_-¡Si!_

ºººººººººººººººººº

Los dos estamos sentados en la torre del reloj, donde siempre va con sus amigos.

-_Asi que yo... era tu novio_- dijo mirando el cielo. Yo asentí- _Ya veo..._

-Roxas, _¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad de que eras antes de llegar a esta ciudad?_

_-... claro que si- _dijo suspirando_- Ella me ha hablado de ti, que eras mi mejor amigo._

_-¿Ella?_

_-La chica de cabello rubio..._

Naminé... le debo una caja de chocolates a esa chica u.ù

_-Ah..._

Silencio... De hecho, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que hablar.

-_Vuelve conmigo_- dije de repente.

-_No puedo hacerlo_...- dijo apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

_-¿Y por que no?_

_-Tengo una vida aquí..._

_-¡Pero tenías una vida allá, conmigo!_

_-¡¡Pero no la recuerdo!!_

...Silencio

-_Acércate_- le dije a Roxas-chan, este me miró extrañado, pero obedeció- _No te lo dije antes y realmente me arrepiento de eso... Yo te amo, Roxas._

Y sin más preámbulos, lo besé apasionadamente, acariciando su cabello con una mano y sujetándole la cintura con la otra, el tenía los ojos muy abierto. Al parecer, no estaba seguro si golpearme o corresponder el gesto.

Así que yo mismo me separé de él, lenta y dolorosamente.

-_Lograré que recuerdes, lo prometo._

_-... Está bien...-_ dijo él, yo sonreí.

Mi misión no es imposible, ya verán que lo conseguiré...

-_El nombre es Axel, ¿lo memorizaste?_

Y sin más, cree un portal y me fui.

Mañana será otro día, y tal vez no lo logré de mañana ni pasado, pero lograré que recuerde los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Es una promesa.

º+º+º+º+º+º+ **FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Misao: **Holap, bueno, he ahí mi primer oneshot AxelxRoxas. Quería que me quedara un poco más largo, pero creo que está bien n.n Espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchop. Ya saben, dejenme saber si le si les gusto o nop nn  
**  
Hasta la próxima!!**

**Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


End file.
